What do you want from me?
by BuriMaymay
Summary: Winry's about to her wit's end with Ed's antics. No calls for months and then suddenly at her doorstep wanting attention? That's totally reasonable.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song, What Do You Want From Me? by Adam Lambert.

**Update**: Due to catspats31 PM notifying me about not being allowed to post lyrics on any fanfiction, I am unable to have the lyrics where I wanted them posted correctly in the fic. If you haven't heard the song, I would highly recommend that you listen to it. I apologize that my story might sound a little odd, but I would rather not have my fanfic or account deleted.

**Author's Note**: I literally heard this song and thought this kind of described their relationship pretty well. Sorry if Ed sounds a little ooc near the end, but hey, he's dealing with emotions. People tend to act differently.

* * *

"Edward, why do you always do this?" she questioned, azure eyes sparkling in fury. "First you leave without saying anything, you never call about how you are, and you _only_ come back when your automail is broken almost beyond repair!"

"I said I was sorry, alright?" came the tired reply from the young man, amber eyes avoiding her gaze. He really hated these confrontations with her…and the fact that he forgot to call her like he promised himself the last time this conversation happened. He winced slightly when she disconnected his right arm from his body. He sat up gingerly, getting used to only having one arm again. "Look, Winry-"

"Save it, Ed," she muttered while critically examining the detached limb. "It's just going to be the same excuse, and I'm sick of hearing it."

He sighed heavily, glancing down at his left hand. The only sounds coming from the room were the tinkling of tools and mumbled curses coming from the young woman. "I'm sorry," he said under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

The tinkling stopped. "I don't believe you."

That got his attention. His amber eyes bore into her back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't believe you. I don't think you're sorry one bit." The tinkling continued.

Now he was pissed. He growled softly. "You should know I'm sorry, Win-"

"No, you aren't!" she shouted, slamming down her tools onto the workbench with a loud crash. She spun around, blond hair whipping around face. "You always do this, Ed. _Always!_ How do you think that makes m-us feel?! No word in weeks then you and Al appear on the doorstep and you're battered?"

"What do you want from me, Winry?" he questioned, gripping the edge of the chair tightly. "Do you want me to call you every single time something happens, huh? Every single time I get into a fight? Every time the philosopher stone lead is a bust? Every time I have to tell Al that I _failed_ again?!"

Silence. Her eyes widened slightly. "Ed…I-"

"I'm afraid, Winry," he stated flatly, eyes boring into hers. "I'm _afraid_ every single time Al and I are out there. I'm afraid every single time I have to tell Al that we were wrong." He paused, hesitating for a moment before averting his gaze. "I'm afraid that one of these days, I won't be coming back."

She gasped quietly, eyes taking in his defeated form.

He exhaled slowly, still avoiding her eyes. "I'm trying to work everything out. A couple years ago I wouldn't have cared a _damn_ about what happened to me. One reason why I became a dog of the Military. But I'm here now and so are you…look, what do you want from me?"

Silence once again overcame the two. She fiddled with her favorite wrench, biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Don't give up."

He glanced up at her, furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Don't give up…on everything," she clarified, smiling weakly. "I haven't. And don't give in to the negative feelings. It doesn't help anything."

He chuckled. "I won't let you down, Win."

* * *

She heard a knocking on the main door while she was working on a customer's automail. She sighed heavily, wiping her arm across her sweat-dappled forehead. The pounding increased in volume, while she stood up and stretched. "I'm coming!" she shouted, putting the unfinished automail on the workbench and her wrench in her back pocket. She trudged through the house until she reached the front door. Opening it slowly, she plastered on a smile. "Welcome to the Rockbell Automail Service Station. How can I-" she stopped. There stood Ed with a sheepish grin on his face with Al's bulky armor shadowing him. She narrowed her eyes, glanced down at his right arm, then left leg, and slammed the door.

"Aw, come on, Win! Let us in!"

She opened the door once again and threw her wrench with all her might at the unsuspecting blonde. She smirked when she heard it connect with his head, knowing that he would be nursing that wound for a while. Good thing he deserved it. "Al, you are more than welcome to come in. However, let your older brother know that he is welcome in Den's house."

She turned back into the house, ignoring the curses being shouted behind her. The last thing she heard was Al attempting to placate his brother before she shut her door to her workroom. Stupid shrimp deserved all the pain he got. He promised after their last conversation that he would call more often, at least to give updates. And what did he do? Bust his automail (her hard work!) and no calls for 5 straight months. Jerk.

She returned her attention back to the automail limb and instinctively reached for her wrench.

"You looking for something?"

She jumped and glared at the man behind her. "Give it to me," she said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Uh, I don't think so. You've already given me a lump the size of melon." He lazily began tossing the wrench up in the air and catching it with hand. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Not like it's any of your business, Edward, but Grannie and I have stayed busy with the automail shop. We've been getting a large number of orders since you were last here." She glared at him again. "Give me back my wrench!"

"You're such an automail junkie," he said as he handed her the wrench. She snatched it out of his hand and immediately began working on a project for a client.

"Well you're an alchemist freak," she snapped, picking up the small metal device to inspect closer.

He chuckled at her antics. "Yeah, I am a freak, but you're beautiful."

She stopped at his words, her project dropping from her hands. She looked at him, searching his eyes for a sign…something…anything.

"Ed, I just can't keep doing this with you," she replied sadly, shifting her body to face the worktable She heard him sigh, but refused to look over at him. "You just disappear, and I don't hear from you. I don't even know if you're still alive." She breathed in deeply, blinking back the moisture trying to escape from her eyes. "I just can't do this."

She felt his presence behind her. He grabbed her shoulder as his amber eyes bore into hers. She hadn't realized he was taller than her until he arranged her into his arms, her head lying comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Winry," he replied, arms tightening around her as he rested his chin on her head. She sniffled, but refused to let any tears fall. "I've been terrible to you, and I can't seem to let you go. I thought that I could so you could create a life of your own, but I can't let you do that."

"What are you talking about, Ed?" she questioned softly, trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

"I know how you feel about me, Win. I've known for years." Her breath hitched while her eyes widened. She struggled in his hold to try to get away, but his arms were like steel bands and refused to budge. "It's okay, stop struggling. You should know how I feel about you."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Edward, considering you never call me, and you only see me when my automail skills are needed." He flinched at her statement and sighed.

"Win, you've saved my life countless times, and I don't think you even realize it. My arm has protected myself and Al so many times, I can't even count." She felt more than saw the smile on his face. "Do you know what keeps me going with this quest? Besides getting Al his body back." She shook her head negatively. "When it's all done, I can quit the military and come back home. Here. To be with you."

She froze. "Y-you can't be serious. You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"Trust me, I'm not. You can even ask Al if you don't believe me, though I would prefer you didn't. He's already sick of hearing me talk about you." His face flushed at this confession, causing her to smile.

"Did you just propose to me, Edward Elric?" This time he tensed. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, finally returning his embrace. "I'll wait for you, but you really need to work on communicating with me. I do tend to worry about you."


End file.
